It was Just the Beginning of his Madness (Jeff the Killer)
by MilesandMiles123
Summary: In the begining Jeff went crazy, made a new face for himself, and killed everyone at the age of 13. It's 2 years later, he is now 15, and he's on the rise. Even killing people he doesn't know. He eventually meets a girl named Scarlett and falls in love with her. Falling in love to him is a mad obsession to the normal human. More murders occur. Rated M for sexual content & violence!
1. The Beginning

_Anderson Family Horror: Jeff Anderson is still missing. He never had friends. All of his family is dead, except for 14 year old Liu, who is under the care of foster parents. Jeff has been under occasional attacks for two weeks, so we believe these attacks have something to do with the kidnapping. There has been no record of Jeff for the past two years. Jeff may be dead, but he may be still alive. Both are at a 50/50 chance. If Jeff is still alive, he would now be 15 years old._


	2. The Runaway

_The Runaway_

_Scarlett is a 13 year old girl. She was tired of it. She was tired of living in a rural area with nothing much to do. She hated everything about where she lived. She never fits in with the girls at her school because she was "miss goody two shoes." Her parents making her sing in little choruses at church, singing to those little kids at daycares. She rarely even left the state of Georgia. She felt like her singing career was meant for something else and she knew the place to go to become a country star. Nashville. She would get the singing career she deserved. The screaming fans, the clothes, and most of all the money._

_Her parents never supported this. Although they were divorced, her dad found music that wasn't Christian Hymns "sinful" and refused. Her mother? Her mother was an alcoholic and a drug addict and didn't even care nor have enough money to take her there. Her boyfriend Lance felt comfortable leaving his hometown as much as he loved to break the law and that included driving without a license. Although he was the most popular guy in her school, he was 14, and very attractive she just couldn't stay. So at the end of school at her bus stop, she decided to do it. To run away. She walked down the street, passing all the farms and eventually stopped. The wind blowing through her long, burgundy, dark red hair. She started to do __the hitchhiker's gesture, extending her arm toward the road and sticking the thumb of her outstretched hand upward with her hand closed. It was 15 minutes and nobody wanted to pick her up. Finally, a dark, emerald (but very close to black) truck pulled over. She walked toward it and knocked on the window. The shadow of the figure seemed to be slim, but not too slim, and not too muscular. He also seemed to have long hair (but not too long) with bangs close to his eyes. She assumed it was some emo guy. _

"_Hang on a second!" The male voice yelled. It sounded like a normal teenage guy. Not high pitched like Justin Bieber, but not too deep like a man. Eventually he rolled down the window and she saw his face._

_His face. It… disturbed her he was so pale, like Snow White. No, more pale like that. Like his skin was bleached white. His eyes were black, even around. He never blinked. His lips looked blood red. Like he was wearing lipstick. But it was the last thing of all that disturbed her the most. It looked like the skin was completely cut into and all you could see was this hole. It looked like it was healing a bit but it was made into a… smile._

"_Where do you want me to take you?" He asked._

_She could tell he had no country accent. So she knew he wasn't from Georgia… perfect. He could definitely take her to where she wanted to go._

"_Nashville." She replied._

_Jeff couldn't stop staring in awe at the girl. Her hair was long, dark red, and wavy. She was beautiful. He could tell her hair was naturally that color and that it was never dyed. By her natural face with her green eyes and pink, glossy lips. She looked about 13 or 14._

_Her fair skin complemented the navy-blue top with white polka dots and ruffles all on the tummy and back below the bust. It was a v-neck so she looked very sophisticated but it drew Jeff's attention to her breasts. Although the shirt never gave much detail, he could tell they were not very large, but not like a normal 13 year old girl's. They were in the middle. About B or C-cups he assumed. They were… perfect._

"_Are you able to take me to Nashville or…?" She asked._

_That voice. That accent. It was music to his ears. He dismissed it though and stopped staring as he unlocked the truck doors._

_As she got in the truck, sat her little leathery tan backpack and buckled her seat belt he saw her beautiful, slender legs that led up to her navy-blue shorts she wore, leading to her hips. Those hips had little curves and her butt had a little bit of a curve too. Her body was gorgeous he couldn't wait to see her, her beautiful body, her perfect, perfect body completely-_

"_Are you gonna drive?" She asked, seemingly annoyed now._

"_Y-yeah." He stuttered a little bit nervous and stopped looking at her. "I let you in the car didn't I?"_

_He started up the car and they drove off._

**This is basically how they meet. ****Don't get all ticked off on me because "oh Jeff fell in love with someone and he's checking out a girl this is nor the f**king noteboook" It's horror and he's a teenage guy so yes he's probably going to have sexual desires around this age. He's 15 and his "love" for her is an obsession so yeah there is going to be some crazy stuff happening is this story cause its Jeff the Killer. I don't think there will be anything too sexual in this story. It might. I don't know. Anyway more to come!**


	3. Getting to Know Each Other Better

_A Little More_

"_Are you gonna drive?" She asked, seemingly annoyed now._

"_Y-yeah." He stuttered a little bit nervous and stopped looking at her. "I let you in the car didn't I?"_

_He started up the car and they drove off._

_Scarlett didn't know what caused his face to look like that. She _had _to ask._

"_Wh-" was all she could say and she stopped talking. She felt afraid to ask._

_He already turned his head looking at her._

"_What's… your name?" She covered up. It was a pretty damn good cover-up because she knew nothing about him._

"_Jeff."_

"_You don't have a last name?"_

"_Anderson." Jeff replied. "And you?"_

"_Scarlett Carlile." She replied._

"_And how old are you?" Jeff asked her._

"_I'm 13."_

"_15." He replied back to her._

"_But you're driving. You must be at least 17."_

"_Let's just say I break the law."_

"_So you're a badboy, huh?" She sat up a little straighter and leaned closer to him. "I hope you don't mind if I ask, what happened to your face?"_

_Her scent. That perfume or whatever that scent was coming from. It smelled… fresh. Like Lavenders. It drove him crazy in love over her. It made him "head over heels" for her._

"_Yeah um…" Jeff said a little more quiet and nervous and leaned back a little in a shy manner. "Just some jerks tha'ts all."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_These kids, 2 years ago. They beat me up and stole our money. They beat my brother up too. I remember them. Keith was this dopey kid he looked high as fuck." Scarlett cringed a little at the swearing but immediately dismissed it as Jeff continued. "Troy was a fucking elephant with a billion pounds on his fat ass. And then there was Randy. Rich, popular. He got all the girls and shit. He was 14. He was the leader of the pack. He was so greedy he stole our money. That fucking prick!"_

"_But how did your face become like that?"_

"_My mother. She made me go to this little brat's party. Randy broke in and beat me up more stabbing me and shooting at me. I got tons of wounds and scars. He dumped bleach and vodka on me and lit me up on fire with his lighter. I was in the hospital for weeks. Bleached skin, lips burned red. My hair dark black. It fucking sucked."_

"_What about those deep wounds on your face?" She said, now feeling sorry._

_Jeff didn't want to tell her he did this. What if she would hate him? Call the police? What if she asked about his family? What if she killed him? So many things could go wrong. He knew the right thing to do._

_So Jeff lied about it._

"_That night when I went home, Randy was there, he killed my parents. He came in my room and cut a smile into my face and said 'Don't be depressed and smile you fucking emo freak!' I pushed him off and ran out of the house, got into the car and drove away. That's when I heard the screams of my brother. I started crying because I thought he was dead. I just found out he's alive and I'm looking for him."_

_Scarlett's eyes were wide in shock but softened as well feeling hurt. "Jeff, I'm so sorry." She said. "If there's anything I could do to help…"_

_**Yeah there is. Come with me to a hotel. Take your clothes off. I want you to lay in bed naked with me so I can make wild, passionate love to you. I want to hear you moan and scream in pleasure as I fuck you hard all night long…..**_

_But Jeff knew 3 things. 1, she was young and naive. 2, she was not sexually experienced at all. And 3, she probably didn't know much about sex at all. So there was no way his sexual desires and fantasies could be fulfilled. Not YET….._

"_No. There isn't. But it's nice to know someone is caring." He replied._

_Eventually they stopped at a motel. They were now out of Georgia. In South Carolina. Scarlett never felt so happy._

_Jeff on the other hand felt like this was a living nightmare about to happen. He was hoping no more dirty thoughts and dreams would come up in that motel for the rest of the night._


	4. Jeff's Fantasy

_Jeff's Fantasy_

_" Are you awake?," she asked._

_"Yes, I am." He replied. He was being eaten alive by the sight of her.  
"Your acting...oddly. Why?"  
"If I tell you...will you still like me?  
"Oh Jeff! Duh!"  
"'Cause I'm in love...with you."  
"Seriously?" Scarlett didn't seem mad! In fact, she seemed confused.  
"But I don't have a nice looking body or anything that a boy would like..." she murmured._

_"Of course I do, you have a beautiful body," He told her. She was blushing over his complement. She stood up and immediately slid her white nightgown off. Her breasts were beautiful. Her waist, belly, and hips in perfect shape. She looked healthy and natural._

_"So what do you think?" she asked.  
Jeff immediately stood up. "You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen," He replied.  
He walked towards her and kissed her for the first time as he grabbed both of her breasts. She looked up at him with her big green eyes. He kissed her passionately again. This time, she kissed him back. Jeff's heart beat faster and faster as they locked lips over and over again, filled with passion and desire. He tried to take it slow but she was too excited. She drove her tongue into his mouth and grabbed his aching member with both of her hands. She rushingly unzipped his pants and began pulling off his shirt._

_They were consumed with lust. He couldn't believe this was happening, but it was and there was no turning back. He laid her down gently onto the bed as if they were lovers. The white sheets were perfect for this moment. She glared at him through her lustful eyes.  
" Do it." she demanded while breathing heavily. He knelt down in front of her and buried his face into her wet area. She moaned loudly, grabbing the hair on the side of his head and spread her legs farther apart so he had more access to her womanhood area. She put her feet on his shoulders and arched her back, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily between her moans of lust. She finally released her juices pouring out into his mouth. He lapped up the juices with his tongue. It tasted so good. She whimpered and breathed heavily. Like she was hyperventilating._

_He got back up on top of her. He kissed her neck and murmured into her ear with seduction. "If you thought that was good, then this will be bliss." She nibbled his ear in a seductive manner and he replied with a soft, seductive purr. He lined his member up with her entrance. She whimpered and he immediately stopped. He looked into her eyes with warmth in his eyes as he whispered._

_"It's okay, my love. I promise this will feel good. You know I wouldn't lie to you, right?" She bit her lip and nodded. He smiled seductively._

_"Trust me, sweetheart." He slowly inserted his member inside her and she gasped at how he felt inside her. He almost collapsed on top of her. but kept his balance, his body trembling at that one thing. She was so, so tight. She let out a moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_"Mmmmm, Scarlett…..." He groaned. He slowly began to move and she felt like her sacred place was on fire. He hit her sweet spot without even trying and it sent her into a crave. She grasped onto him for dear life, moaning into his ear, sweat rolling off her skin. Her moans drove him insane. It sounded so beautiful. Her moans were like music to his ears. He was beginning to sweat as well, groaning as he continued to move in and out of her sweet, warm hole._

_"Oh, my god." She moaned, her eyes closed as his eyes filled thick with lust. He licked and sucked on every inch of skin on her neck he could get a taste of as his hands roamed over her breasts. She could no longer hold back the cries as her body quivered._

_"Oh, baby, you feel so good!" She moaned in his ear, earning a bite on the neck from him. His pace was quick and he was now hitting her sweet spot every time. She bucked her hips in time with his thrusts and this only sent him deeper inside her._

_"Holy shit!" She screamed, her back arching higher off the bed. They thought they'd pass out from all the pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her upright and into his lap. They rested their foreheads against one another's, both panting and moaning _

_"Oh, Jeff! Fuck me!" She cried out, her arms wrapping around his neck, yearning for skin to skin contact. His groans were now yells as he tightened his grip on her hips. _

_"I'm close, baby. I'm gonna— I'm gonna—" She didn't get to finish what she was saying as Jeff slammed his lips onto hers. She kissed back, their tongues in a wrestling war._

_"T—Together, okay?" He nodded, bringing her as close to him as possible. He laid her back down, not losing his pace or speed one bit. She was now clinging to him so hard. He felt the pain through the skin of his shoulders as she dug her nails into his skin. She was leaving marks on him. He made one final hard thrust and sent them both over the edge_

_Jeff woke up and realized this never really happened. It was just a dream. He saw her in that beautiful, white nightgown was still on her. It gave him an aching erection earlier that night before he fell asleep because it was sleeveless and it was so short, it barely covered her ass. Her white panties really turned him on as they were thin and lacy. For a 13 year old girl, she was pretty sexy._

_He noticed his pants felt wet so he went into the bathroom. He took them off and his underwear. "FUCKING SHIT!" He yelled. He cummed all over his pants and his underwear had semen all over it. "Damn, wet dreams." He muttered._


End file.
